


兽与欲

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 新种族随便玩玩





	兽与欲

**Author's Note:**

> 新种族随便玩玩

　　骑士与战士的初遇，是在白玉小巷某个漆黑破败、几近崩塌的民宅内。  
　　  
　　当时，银胄团正在追查一起人口贩卖案，骑士作为调查分队的队长明察暗访，最终在蓝玉大街尽头的房子里捕到了主要涉案人员。那些惨遭拐卖的可怜人均来自艾欧泽亚之外的未知大陆，他们衣着奇特，五官精美，长着罕见的兽耳兽尾，如若顺利卖往白金幻想定能开出大价格。然而那些人贩子不懂经营，对待珍贵商品极其吝啬，不仅生活在长满蛆虫的铁笼中，给予的食物都腐烂发霉。再加上长途跋涉与水土不服，当骑士到来时铁笼里的受害者早已受尽世间折磨，死的死，没死的也几乎断气，吊着一口气苟延残喘。  
　　骑士撩开其中一人的眼皮。那人尚有气息，但瞳孔已经发灰，身上大小伤口流脓发炎，沙虫吸附在上面吸血产卵，对医疗略懂一二的骑士知道，他已经很难获救。就算是医疗有办法，在乌尔达哈无依无靠的外乡人也掏不出救命钱，最终只能被时间与伤痛吞噬殆尽。战场上有两种仁慈，一种是救人于水火，另一种则是助人脱离苦海。骑士深吸口气，虔诚地用双手将佩剑紧握于胸前，单膝跪地轻声祷告：“愿十二神保佑你的灵魂。”语罢，金属剑刃便刺穿了幸存者的咽喉，银白的寒光中染上了片片殷红。  
　　陌生外乡人临死前，骑士看到他嘴唇动了动，似乎在呢喃：谢谢您。  
　　处理完大部分工作后骑士洁白的软甲上沾满了发臭的黑血，他将收尾交给部下，提前离开现场准备回家进行清洁工作。害怕染血的模样受人非议，骑士披上了斗篷，为了不让作呕的味道暴露在外，他选择了经由小巷而并非直通公寓的大道。  
　　穿过白玉小巷时，骑士听到暗处的屋檐下传出来一阵野兽的呜咽声，他担心是沙漠中的凶兽混进了城里，职业操守让他神经紧绷，急忙拔出细剑循着声音四处摸索。声音将他指引到一处早已人去楼空的宅邸前，推开腐朽的木门绕过发霉的旧沙发，骑士终于在堆满垃圾的角落找到了声源。  
　　在金属剑身折射出的夕阳余晖下，骑士看到的是一张豹子的面孔与人类的身体。  
　　纵然骑士走遍大江南北，他也从未见过这副长相的种族，他甚至不清楚自己是否应该将其作为人类对待。恐惧使他后退，然而体格巨大的兽人远比想象中灵巧，他低吼着从黑暗中窜出来笔直扑在骑士面前。他身后背着把不知从哪捡来的风化斧头，斧柄在猛攻的冲击下撞到骑士腹前，他踉跄向后退时充满兽腥的吐息立刻迎面脸上。战士的臂弯勒紧他的腰，尖锐的獠牙抵在喉口，只要骑士动一下就会立刻刺穿他的咽喉。  
　　“不要叫人，放我走就饶你狗命。”兽人战士威胁说，虽然外貌天差地别，至少语言尚且共通。  
　　骑士只最初有些惊慌，他好歹是见多识广的银胄团骑士，很快就调整好心态，紧绷的肌肉也放松了下来。他趁兽人不注意，在他裸露的皮毛上看到了火印烧过的痕迹，猛地想起部下之前提起，人贩子坦白的拐卖人口数量比清点完毕的死亡名单多了一位，也不知是跑了还是早已暴尸荒野。  
　　现在，骑士得到了答案。  
　　也不知哪来的兴趣，遭受野兽以死相挟的骑士竟然露出笑容。他抬起胳膊，绕到兽人战士背后轻缓地抚摸起他直竖的颈毛。“不要怕。”骑士安抚道：“我不会喊人来的，也不会把你带走，放松下来。”  
　　兽人没说话，但撂在骑士咽喉上的尖牙明显退了三分。  
　　骑士见状，急忙沿着话题往下追：“这里除了我没有别人，你很安全，但是呆久了早晚要露出马脚，如果你愿意信任我，我可以提供更安全的庇护所给你。”话说一半，他突然解下挂在腰际从未离过身的佩剑，如抛弃垃圾一样随手扔在兽人脚边，坦言道：“如果我毁约，你可以立刻用这把剑穿透我的胸膛，或者用獠牙咬碎头颅，选你喜欢的方法就好。”  
　　虽然形似野兽，但战士也只是海德林上众多智慧种族的一种，他当然清楚乌尔达哈对他而言宛如一座巨大的监狱，没有钱没有熟人，更别提满身兽毛与一张豹子的脸，先不说安全出城，就算在城里被好事之人看到也难免要被当成哪来的蛮族就地正法。生死攸关之时，骑士提出的邀请尽管充满危险与疑虑，却又难以拒绝。  
　　兽人的视线在地上的细剑与骑士的眼睛间游走，那不是说谎的神情。他松开牙齿，紧盯着骑士的一举一动退到墙角处，让两人之间的距离恢复最初那个疏离而陌生的状态下。骑士并未退步，反而坚定上前，将披在肩头用来遮挡血迹的斗篷脱下来，舒展臂弯盖在了战士身上，遮住他后颈异于常人的鬃毛。  
　　细心地盖上兜帽，骑士朝着他的眼睛温柔地笑了，那是一双美丽的蓝色眸子，让战士不由得想起千里之外的故乡。  
　　“这样就没人能看到你的脸了。”骑士牵住战士的手，指腹轻柔他掌心的绒毛：“走，跟我回家。”  
　　  
　　战士来自一片地图尚未标记出来的大陆。他说不清确切方向，只知道家乡隐没于深林之中，日夜与自然为伴。那里的树木各个拔地参天，遮云蔽日，自古以来守护着他们一族的和平安宁。直到被身份不明的人贩子带走前，他始终作为一名利斧战士徘徊于森林间保护着村庄与村民。谁料到向他求助的冒险者会反手将药物注射在他的皮毛之下，醒来时眼前黄沙漫天，已是身处异地。  
　　回家几乎是不可能的，别说战士自己都说不清故土的方位，就算是见多识广的骑士没有地图也无法开始旅行。而且战士身份特殊，兽人在艾欧泽亚实属罕见，招摇过市说不定会招来什么厄运，不适宜在街巷邻里间打探情报。幸运的是乌尔达哈商贸频繁，指不定哪天就会有未知大陆的同族商旅团停留，耐心等到机遇降临再打听消息也未尝不是个选择。  
　　“在此之前你就住在我家就好。”骑士提议：“虽然空间不大，但也足够你住。”  
　　肉眼可见的感动从战士身上溢出，一个兽人不但没受到歧视，对方还百般悉心，这让战士些微放下抗拒心理，拘谨地鞠了一躬以表谢意：“现在只是赊账，等有了钱我一定会把房费补齐，绝不会白吃白住。”  
　　“赊账？”骑士笑了笑：“你知道在这个国家赊账需要什么吗？”  
　　从浩瀚森林走出来的战士哪知道这个，只好诚实地摇头。  
　　“需要一种价值可观的质押物，以此证明就算你未来没有能力进行偿还也可以来抵消部分损失，避免坏账。”骑士边说边踱到战士身边，抬眼看了看他全身破烂不堪的家当：“你现在可不像是有资本和我提赊账的问题。”  
　　战士心虚地呲牙：“的确，我现在什么都没有，但是........”  
　　“但是，这世界上有无数种可以代替金钱的东西，贫穷如你也至少拥有其中一样。”骑士的手落在战士胸前，指尖灵巧勾开上面的皮扣，指缝中瞬间盈满了豹子挺硬的毛发。  
　　野兽特有的腥味在房屋内蔓延，张扬的侵略性与破坏力在有限的空间内肆虐。危险的气息让骑士汗毛倒竖，口腔持续分泌出唾液，身体不受控制地发抖，手指尖凉得发疼。尽管怕得膝盖发软，骑士的脸上仍然洋溢着喜悦，仿佛手掌抚过的不是一位身材魁梧形如猎豹的异族，仅仅是一只小巧可人温顺乖巧的家猫。  
　　就这样彼此安静了一段时间，骑士看战士并没有甩开他逐渐越界的手掌便不再担惊受怕，甚至开始享受掌心与茸毛接触的舒适感。恐惧过后，骑士的第一想法竟然是想尝尝看这只豹人的味道。他吸了口气，稳定好情绪，压住紧张发僵的舌头，稍微踮起脚凑到战士耳廓，声音低得如同一缕青烟。  
　　“和我上床吧。”他说。  
　　  
　　骑士觉得自己真的是疯了，他如果哪天突然丧命，墓志铭上一定会写着：因为自不量力勾引兽人上床，结果被对方生生干死。他有过不少床伴，其中不乏器大活好的对象，为了寻求刺激他甚至和鲁加族上过床，多么粗长的凶器都基本见识过，也亲身体验过。然而过去那些经验都无法与此刻呈现在眼前的物件相提并论，兽人的体格甚至比鲁加族还要威猛强壮，股间那器官理所应当更加雄伟。还没有勃起的尺寸就已经让骑士有些后怕，他摸了摸后庭，不知道那里能否容纳它在里面胡作非为。  
　　战士起初有些抗拒，兽人看上去狂野，实则比任何种族都要看中秩序与阶级，他虽尚未成家也不会随随便便轻薄别人。他双手重叠几次试图遮住袒露在外的性器都没能成功，只好后退拉开与骑士的距离。他越是推拒骑士越热情，愣是欺身把兽人逼近了公寓的角落，敞开的胸乳紧贴在毛皮上。  
　　从初遇到现在，骑士还从未有机会仔细观察战士的脸，更别提像现在这种呼吸都能交融的近距离。除了两足站立外，战士全身上下几乎很难发现与人类近似的地方：眼睛细长上挑，金色的眸子比猎鹰还要尖锐；尖齿叠在下唇两侧，与猫魅族全然不同的兽耳张扬地竖起。骑士抬头凑上去，在感受到战士脸庞上扎人的毛发与灼热的吐息后，他再也压不住心头的冲动，将唇落在了战士的下颚上。  
　　吻了一会，骑士用手攀住战士的腰，他清楚这还不足以将意志坚定的兽人勾到床上，便垫脚尖轻咬他的耳廓，低声道：“就当是住宿费，肉偿在这个国家很常见，不信你可以去街巷里走走，到处都是用交媾抵酒钱的男男女女。”此刻，骑士身上的衣服已经褪去大半，白皙的肌肤被鬃毛摩擦的有些发红，谈吐间全是情色的诱惑。  
　　稍微抬起埋在战士胸前的头，骑士露出一双蓝眼睛眼睛眨了眨：“你就当，嗯，入乡随俗。”  
　　“这........”  
　　“我看你身手还不坏，你如果能把我睡服了我就给你介绍点活干，怎么样，百利无一害，你怎么想也不吃亏吧？”  
　　性冲动本来就极难抗拒，看重繁衍后代的兽人更是如此。先不说骑士百般邀请，光是他裸着身体贴上来就足够让战士贯穿他的身体。兽人的喉口轻微颤抖，短暂权衡利弊后低缓的咆哮从他唇齿间流出，他甩开骑士藤蔓般缠绕在腰际的胳膊，单手抓住骑士一双小臂，不费吹灰之力就让他的脚离开地面了好几星寸。  
　　骑士下意识地挣扎，战士便稍微放轻了些力气，将他平放在了床上。还没等骑士坐起身，兽人的唇部就贴了过来，长满倒刺的舌头撬开他紧闭的双唇，野兽莽撞的舔弄撩拨得他全身都软了下来。骑士在床上向来是比较清醒的人，就算情欲正旺也会绷紧最后的理智，以免情事过后便宜被占尽就算了连爽没爽到都记不得。但战士的吻和以往不同，倒刺粗暴地摩擦腔肉，淡淡的血腥气在味蕾上扩散，前所未有的侵略性让骑士的意识有些模糊。他睁大眼睛，看着兽人战士染血的舌头从他嘴里划出，之后乖顺地偏头，帮他舔掉挂在唇角的染血涎液。  
　　半晌，战士抬起脸，尽管那勃发的事物已经抵在了骑士的会阴上，那双金色的豹瞳依旧平静笔直地望着骑士：“你可想好了，之后叫我停下来我也不会停下来。”  
　　骑士仰起头，笑意里有着些许挑衅的意味：“别小看我，你自己小心别明天下不来床就行。”  
　　兽人战士不满地低吼，粗鲁地用手指扩张骑士的后庭，那里早就含过无数根性器，用不了几下穴口便贪欲地嗫嚅起来。战士放下顾虑，他也没有温存前戏这些概念，直接拉住人类纤细的腰身就往勃发茎身上拽，如骑士所愿那样让整根阴茎没入了后穴中。  
　　身体被破开瞬间的痛楚过分清晰，以至于骑士短暂晕眩了数秒，心跳似乎都漏了一拍。他晃晃脑袋，迫使自己从失神中恢复。疼痛让呼吸也变得艰难，骑士尽可能张大嘴，嘴唇一开一合，如同搁浅的海鱼般艰难吸入空气避免因缺氧而再次晕过去。  
　　骑士躺在床上，正面接下战士的每一次撞击，人类男性的躯干完全笼罩在了兽人投下的阴影中，快感与痛楚接连袭来，试图挤走最后残存下的模糊意识。骑士拼命逼迫自己保持清醒，哪怕放松片刻，他都可能因为过激的情欲而再次昏厥不醒。刚才的冲撞已经彻底操开了骑士的屁股，体内的软肉勉强吃住了那根阴茎，但还是太勉强。战士的硬物粗大、滚烫，长度足以刺穿他的腹腔，性器不断进出、抽插，每次都能撞到深处最舒服的地方。排山倒海般的情欲席卷神经，骑士被顶得全身痉挛，小腿因为快感而紧紧绷住，铃口失禁似得不断涌出润液，生理性的泪水顺着脸侧滑落，在布制物上沁放出一朵无色之花。  
　　为了更方便的进出，战士把骑士从床上拽起来反扣在怀里，失宠的性器挺在腹前可怜兮兮地微颤。借着骑士自身的体重，战士挺腰将稍微抽离开的分身顶到更深处。骑士不知道自己是否有大叫喊出声，他只知道自己脖子极向后仰，背部整个蜷缩在了兽人怀里，喘息变得极其艰难，全部的感知都集中在正遭受侵犯的肚子上。疼痛稍微缓解后，骑士摸上了小腹，那里如同受孕般高高隆起，隔着皮肉都能触到兽人膨大勃发的性器。  
　　战士双手托起骑士的大腿，不断吞吐着炙热的阴茎。粗大的柱身撕裂了穴口，经验丰富如骑士此刻却如同正在经历一场毫无温存的初夜的处子，会阴被碾压得又红又肿。甬道为了契合献媚已经完全塑成了兽人形状，柔软的肠道仔细描摹出血管与纹路，软肉温柔的纵许了战士的暴行。战士察觉到身下男人身体的细微变化后更加肆意妄为，全然没有因为骑士痛苦而扭曲的面孔放缓动作。不知是出于抚慰还是占有欲，他俯身在骑士的凸起的乳粒周圈留下一串兽齿的印记，之后使劲挺腰，茎身便带着血腥与毁灭向尚未开垦过的新大陆起航。  
　　快感的狂潮让骑士止不住颤抖，伴随着几声高亢迷乱的高鸣，触电般的刺痛通过骨髓飞速传遍全身。他宛如发情的低级动物般色情地摆腰将战士往更深处推送，涎液沿着上扬的嘴角落在乳前混着汗液闪着晶莹的水光，明明连呼吸都快顾不上了，嘴里却还在不断呢喃诉求：“再、再快点，深处，还要......”兽人彻底把他插满足了，他穴口贪欲地绞紧肉楔，前端无需宠爱光靠后面就抵达顶点，骑士痉挛失神了片刻，悉数把浊液射在了自己白皙凸起的小腹上。射精而力竭后他便倒在战士怀里低声喘息，再没了早前的嚣张气焰。  
　　然而战士还没有解放出来。兽人族最大程度保留了野兽的面貌，包括生殖系统，他的性器不仅尺寸惊人，还带弧度，茎头周围长着如同钩子似的细密倒刺。高潮接近时前端会持续膨胀，膨大的肉刺紧锁住受精方的内壁长达数星时以提高受孕的几率。战士加快律动的速度，精液翻滚着涌进骑士的内部将他的小腹顶成了一个夸张的形状。顶到深处的性器在骑士身体里打了个死结，滚烫的楔子卡在骑士密处不断扩大，精液涨得他滴出泪，战士将手指塞进他呜咽的口腔里止住哭喊，嘴唇凑到他耳边低语。  
　　“嘘，不要哭。省着点体力别晕过去，我还没完事。”  
　　那晚，骑士根本数不清与兽人战士交欢了多久。时针游走的声音照旧在房间里蔓延，落在他耳朵里却成为了囊袋撞击臀瓣发出的啪啪响。撕裂的痛楚早已被高潮冲刷干净，满到喷涌而出的快感让他错认为自己是一只淫乱的肉壶，只靠激烈的性爱便能存活下去。穴口经由战士反复出入碾压后已经撑大到再也合不住口的程度，后庭贪婪地张嘴吞食着兽人的欲情，容纳那根庞然大物也已经变成了极度简单容易的事。体位变换的过程中，骑士甚至开始了自发索取，他会主动调整姿势抬起大腿诱导阴茎的轨迹，以便战士正好摩擦到自己最舒服的敏感点。  
　　外面天蒙蒙亮时战士终于得到了满足，他抱紧骑士保持着性器的连接让精液填满了男人的内壁。浊液从肿胀发红的后庭溢出，顺着臀缝往下淌流成一条狭窄的溪流。骑士早已被情事折磨的精疲力竭，酮体只是随着战士的侵犯条件反射似的耸动发颤，他无声地尖叫几声，失焦的瞳孔忽明忽暗。恍惚间，骑士仰起下巴，暧昧地吮吸了下战士毛茸茸的唇角，而战士用鼻尖回应了他的亲吻。  
　　短暂的温存总能给人以安心，骑士疲惫地眨眨眼，脑袋枕在战士胸口处的垂毛上晕晕沉沉地睡了过去。  
　　  
　　当日清晨，执勤的钟声准时响起，全裸的骑士趴在床上挣扎了无数次也没能站起身。他满打满算只睡了几星时，每个关节都在喊疼，连根手指头都抬不起来，头疼得仿佛脑子里有一整个满编小队的白魔法师在炸神圣。他耗尽全力抬起眼皮，打开通讯珠给部下发了条请假留言，这还是他入职以来第一次旷班，还是因为纵欲过度这种拿不上台面的理由。  
　　罪魁祸首此刻正躺在他身边打鼾，兽人连睡姿都如同野兽，他斜趴在床上攒成团，把骑士固定在怀抱与臂弯中间形成了一个毛茸茸的闭环。骑士试着从他怀里站起来，刚动动腰就发现后庭处传来阵阵胀痛，他低头，发现兽人的性器依旧深埋在穴道里，周边的褶皱委屈地涨得通红。肠道里沾满精液，黏润的触感让骑士感到极度不适，他动动腰试图让那玩意从身体里划出来，然而茎头死锁在深处不愿挪动，仿佛在他身体里面筑了个巢。  
　　骑士又羞又气，他以前从未如此被动过，如果时间能回溯，他一定要回到前夜把主动邀约的自己亲手拍晕。他的小动作扰醒了熟睡的战士。兽人抬起眼睑，打了个哈欠，二话不说就把满脸含冤负屈的骑士整个人抱起来压在床上，双臂压住腰背让臀部翘起，借着晨勃又操干了一番后才心满意足地把性器从他身体里退了出来。  
　　可怜的骑士哪还经得住折腾，痉挛着射精后再次昏睡过去，再苏醒已是傍晚时分，路灯都点亮了起来。  
　　睁开眼，兽人正盘腿坐在床边的软垫上，乖顺的如同大型家养猫。骑士晃晃脑袋，想起了前夜帮他找工作的约定，不情不愿地从床上爬下地，垫着脚尖走到存放武器的壁橱前，一阵翻找后从箱底掏出把斧头，仍在了战士面前：“以前床友落下的东西，隔了大半年了我估计他不是忘了就是死了，你先拿去用，总比那把破风化斧头要好些。”  
　　战士拿起斧头，捧在手里掂量，那把和骑士差不多高的铁斧在他手里简直跟玩具一样。“你给我这个干什么？打猎？还是守城？”  
　　“这里是文明国度，不需要你干这些事。”骑士随意披上件衣服，跌坐在沙发上：“你去斗技场碰碰运气吧，那里不过问挑战者的身份只要强大就会无条件接容，赢得多了不仅有钱赚还会给予社会地位。我们恒辉队的老大就是靠刀枪搏斗坐到的这个位子，我觉得挺适合你。”  
　　战士摸了摸下巴，担忧地询问：“长成这样也没问题？”  
　　这的确是个问题。骑士沉思片刻，再次回到柜橱前乱翻，过了好好久才找到了他的目标物——一个大到可以盛下两只拉拉菲尔族的金属头盔。骑士戏谑地挑眉：“把这个戴上，顺带还能增加点神秘感，观众会喜欢。”  
　　  
　　于是，在骑士的安排协调下兽人战士成为了斗技场的新星。他凭着天生的体魄、过人的力量和狂野的战斗方式赢得了大量拥趸者。锋芒总是会受到不必要的关注，久而久之观众们开始好奇战士的身份，有人猜测他是鲁加族的勇者，有人说他是终于逃脱牢狱的嗜血者，更有人大肆宣扬他正是最后的海贼王雾须本人。  
　　为了不招致更多猜忌，骑士主动站出来澄清。他说，战士只是一位默默无名的外乡人，是无数被贩卖出售的奴隶之一，而自己只是将他解救下来的热心人。这些都是大实话，他只是隐瞒了战士那张豹子的脸庞，这和他俩维系至今的肉体关系一样，是两人之间的小秘密，他无意与他人分享。  
　　从此，骑士成为了战士名义上的监护人，两人同吃同住，偶尔还会搭伴跑跑任务，俨然一副相处和睦的模范搭档。然而只有骑士知道两人的关系多么淫乱，如果可以，他更希望世人称呼他为战士的主人。  
　　出于玩乐，骑士甚至订做了一个精美的项圈，真金环绕在皮革上，正中心的红宝石华光璀璨。他把项圈套在战士脖颈上时两人情欲正盛，骑士跨坐在兽人的胯骨上起伏，高潮后他满脸红潮，缓缓吞吐这情热的湿气，隔着皮肉揉擦腹部丈量着战士的尺寸。他探身舔掉射在战士胸前的精液，用十指勾起他颈前的项圈，调笑道：“叫声主人听听，叫得够好听就给你点甜头吃。”  
　　当然，他很快就为自己的嚣张付出了代价，战士按着他操干了一整夜。时间匆忙也没有清洁，浊液全留在了肚子里，以至于第二天执勤时骑士必须绷住大腿加紧屁股，以免精液从臀缝里划出来染脏他洁白的制服。  
　　某日，有同届战友去骑士家拜访。战士躲在内屋，骑士则陪着友人在客厅叙旧。那人是身经百战的老冒险者，洞察力甚至比骑士还强，谈话间他察觉到手部皮肤有些瘙痒，反复抚摸后在指缝间发现了几根不属于人类的棕金色兽毛。  
　　“你最近养宠物了？”他吹散兽毛，问道。  
　　骑士笑着点点头，夹起方糖轻丢在友人的茶杯里：“真抱歉，最近养了只猫，可能有些掉毛。”  
　　“猫不错啊，我也喜欢，抱出来看看？”  
　　轻笑两声，骑士礼貌地摇头拒绝了友人的要求：“还是算了，他不是一般的猫，不太适合与外人接触。”  
　　“怎么了，很凶？”  
　　骑士没由来地快乐，竟伸手解开领口的纽扣露出雪白的脖颈，昨晚留下的牙印还渗着血，触目惊心。他完全不觉得疼，心里填满了喜悦和满足，手指划过齿痕，骑士再也压不住笑意，炫耀似的向旧友展示起激情纵欲后的罪证。  
　　“岂止凶，他可是会咬人的。”  
　　  
END


End file.
